Terraspin
Terraspin is a new alien that appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is a Geochelone Aerio from the peaceful planet Aldabra. Terraspin's DNA sample was scanned from Galapagus in the episode, Escape From Aggregor. Like Water Hazard, Armodrillo, NRG, and AmpFibian, his species is from the Andromeda Galaxy. Ben first used this form in Reflected Glory. Appearance Terraspin is an alien from the planet Aldabra. He is a green turtle-like alien with several holes in his shell who has the ability of flight, along with producing strong winds, by withdrawing his head and arranging his limbs like a fan. He also has large, flipper-like arms and small stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. His name is a combination of terrapin, which is a type of turtle, and spin. On the home planet of his species the people are peaceful. Terraspin appears as a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. The Ultimatrix scanned Galapagus (one of the aliens that Aggregor kidnapped from the Andromeda galaxy) in Escape From Aggregor and added his DNA. He resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. Powers/Abilities His powers are aerokinetic, meaning that the basic element he controls and manipulates is the air and wind. He can retract into his shell and blow unusually strong and powerful silver-colored air out of the holes on his front side. He can also use his flat hands like fans to blow wind.The black spots at the end of his flippers can extend into finger-like claws, for manipulation of buttons and switches. He can even fly by pulling into his shell and blowing air out to push himself along. When flying or creating a giant tornado or monsoon Terraspin retracts his head into his body, his fins become triangular and his feet combine into a similar triangular shape. He rotates with his shell staying static and suspended. As revealed in "Map Of Infinity", his species is impervious to magic and mana. He can curl into his shell, which is hard enough to protect him from most attacks. He can also spin at high speeds to throw things around. This also allows him to vacuum air to pull things towards him, and let him create a twister. He also possesses super strength, shown when Galapagus, a member of his species, was able to lift and throw a car. Ultimate Alien He first appeared in Reflected Glory where he was used to fight the giant robot that Cash activated. The robot was no match for Terraspin. He was also able to spin the entire robot around once it stepped on him. He appeared again in'' The Forge of Creation'' to fight off Aggregor's soldiers. He appeared again in Absolute Power: Part 1 to hold Gwen against the wall, but she used a spell to stop him, so he transformed into NRG. Appearances *''Reflected Glory (first appearance)'' Untitl.jpg|In "Reflected Glory" Terraspiin.png|In "Revenge of the Swarm" Terraspin in the forge of creation.jpg|In "The Forge of Creation" Vlcsnap-2011-01-17-19h01m59s173.png|In "Absolute Power: Part 1" *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1 '' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' Translations Italian Vortice Trivia *Terraspin's name might be a reference to a turtle or tortoise, called a terrapin as well as from his ability to spin. *Terraspin is the second alien to be absorbed into the Ultimatrix and not have Ben transform into him during that episode. Water Hazard was the first, and Terraspin was the second. He's also the first one who let Ben absorb their DNA willingly. *He is the only one of the five new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who has movable or visible lips (with an exception of NRG without his suit.) *The fact that Terraspin is a turtle and has wind powers may be a reference to Gamera. *It is discovered that Galapagus' species are immune to mana effects when Gwen failed to harm Aggregor in Map of Infinity. Therefore, Terraspin is immune to mana. *Whenever Ben transforms into Terraspin, he uses a slightly depressed tone. *Terraspin is very similar to Cannonbolt. Both species reside in their shell for protection and originally are creatures of defense and not offense. Terraspin is the second alien Ben has utilized as a very strong attacker whose species don't take part in combat. Also, when in their shells they can perform an attack. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Gwen had used a spell that had overpowered and defeated Terraspin, despite that he is supposed to be immune to mana-based attacks. Dwayne Mcduffie stated that "Terraspin wasn't using his powers, but Aggregor was". This could mean that his mana immunity is voluntary. *In Cosmic Destruction, you can see his eyes peeking out of his shell while he's hovering if you look closely and carefully enough. *He does not say anything except his name until'' Absolute Power: Part 1. *In the episode ''Escape from Aggregor, Galapagus turns around after sending a distress signal and accidentally has the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. *He is the alien of the month of the month of March *Like Armodrillo, he is tied for most used Andromeda alien. *He is one of five alien in Cosmic Destruction that can double jump.The other are Water Hazard,Swampfire,Big Chill, and SpiderMonkey. Gallery Terraspin.png|Terraspin China 15 brightened Terraspin.jpg |Terraspin in China in Cosmic Destruction Terraspin1.jpg|Terraspin toy ( Battle Hero's) Terraspin.jpg|Terraspin Toy ( 4 in. ) Terraspintoy5.jpg|Terraspin toy #2 terraspinicon.jpg|Terraspin Disk Alien Terraspin Hologram.jpg|Terraspin's hologram Terraspin xbox article.jpg|Terraspin in Cosmic Destruction Terraspin 1.png|Terraspin Terraspin-UA-EP12.png|Terraspin's Ultimatrix debut ben10_04.jpg|10.10.10 preview of Terraspin Terraspin datos-1- (2).png|Cosmic Destruction Upgrades Game creator terraspin.jpg es:Tortutornado Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters